The present invention relates mainly to digital telemetry devices, particularly for radar, laser telemetry and sonar.
It is useful, in telemetry devices, to increase the range resolution. Now D=v.times.t, D being the range to be measured, v being the wave propagation speed and t being time. Thus, an increase in the range resolution takes place via an increase in time resolution and therefore via an increase in the working speed of the circuits of such devices.